


No, no, it's my treat.

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bar, Flirting, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, no, it's my treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, no, it's my treat.

0

Daryl slapped the counter with a ten dollar bill and nodded at the girl working behind, serving drinks to the crowded bar.

He didn't feel particularly chatty tonight, and Merle was waiting for him, so he huffed when he spotted a table of university students celebrating whatever it was with shitty whisky and cheap beer.

The poor girl gave him an apologetic smile as she passed, tending to a rather large crowd of football supporter in a corner, crowing and yelling at the game on the large TV screen. He shrugged and waited, drumming his fingers on the sticky surface of the wood.

His gaze drifted to the screen and he sighed in annoyance. He hated football; hated sports actually, wasn't his thing really, and he couldn't wait to join Merle and enjoy their evening drinking after a hard day and a harder week.

He felt a presence on his side and lifted an eyebrow at the man standing _way too close_ in his personal space. 

"Hello, gorgeous," he smiled crookedly.

Daryl bit down on his tongue to stop from laughing and traced his lower lip with his thumb, waiting to see what the man might come up with.

"Are ya a model?"

Daryl did laugh at that and shook his head in amusement. "Really?" he asked incredulously. " _That's_ your pick up line?"

The man shrugged and smiled smugly. "Well, did it work?"  

Daryl hummed and tilted his head on the side, looking at him up and down, his eyes lingering on the expense of smooth, golden skin he could see with the open neck of his shirt. He licked his lips slowly. "Maybe," he trailed off, blue eyes full of mirth.

The man smirked. "Can I buy ya a drink?" 

Daryl shook his head. "No, no, it's my treat," he snorted. "Jus' for the…effort." He leaned forward and crashed his lips on the man's mouth. The kiss was scorching and languorous and left Daryl panting as he straightened. "But, c'mon, ya could work on your seductive tactics, Mer'."

Merle laughed and dived in for another kiss.

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
